Mario Kart-17
Mario Kart 17 is the 17th game of the Mario Kart series on the Wii, Wii U, Wii 3, and the WiiArcade. It is to be released on January 28, 2033. Major Events *This is the first Mario Kart that uses boost power like F-Zero X. *Only you can use the boost power. *All the skins for Yoshi except red are unlockable. *For Yoshi you start with a red Yoshi and you have to unlock every color(including green). *Same for Shy Guy and Koopa Troopa. *New powerups. *There is also a story mode. Characters Starting Charactrs Old Characters Mario Luigi Red Yoshi Peach Daisy Toad Wario Waluigi Bowser Donkey Kong Green Shy Guy Baby Mario Baby Luigi Koopa Troopa Baby Wario Baby Waluigi Nabbit Dry Bones Paratroopa Bowser Jr. Hammer Bro Toadette New Characters Fire Bro Ice Bro Water Bro Sumo Bro Gold Mario Gold Goomba Green Toad Yellow Toad Light blue Toad Pink Toad Unlockable Characters Light * Baby Daisy * Baby Peach * Baby Rosalina Medium * * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong(New) * Rosalina Heavy * Petey Piranha * Funky Kong * Dry Bowser * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach * Emerald Luigi(New) * Bronze Daisy(New) Koopalings, Miis(different weights DLC Sonic the Hedgehog x Mario Kart 9 Price: $5.99 Release Date: May 2, 2017 New Characters *Sonic (Medium) *Tails (Light) *Silver (Medium) * Dr. Eggman (Heavy) New Cups Chaos Emerald Cup #City Escape #Roulette Road #Crisis City #Egg Hangar Bob-omb Cup #N64 Mario Raceway #Wii Coconut Mall #SNES Vanilla Lake 2 # Wii U Dolphin Shoals New Vehicle Parts *Speed Star (Kart) *Tornado (Kart) *Dark Rider (Bike) *Egg Mobile (Kart) F-Zero X Mario Kart 9 New Characters *Captain Falcon (Heavy) *Samurai Goroh (Medium) New Cups F-Zero Cup *Wii U Mute City *Wii U Big Blue *Fire Field *Phantom Road Boomerang Cup *Thunder Storm Island *Sky High Mountain *GBA Lakeside Park *N64 Rainbow Road New Vehicle Parts *Big Falcon (Kart) *P-Wing (Kart) Wario Ware X Mario Kart 9 New Characters *Biker Wario *Mona *Jimmy T *Kat *Ana *Ashley *9-Volt New Cups Diamond Cup #Diamond City Loop #Shake Ruins #Wii Mushroom Gorge #GCN Wario Colosseum Coin Cup #N64 Sherbet Land #Wii U Twisted Mansion #Ninja Temple #Gold Rush Pyramid New Vehicle Parts *Wario Car (Kart) *Mo-ped (Bike) *Disco Dasher (Kart) *Ninja Sword (Bike) Super Mario 3D World X Mario Kart 9 Price: $5.99 Release Date: June 9, 2017 New Characters * Cat Mario * Cat Luigi * Cat Peach * Cat Toad * Cat Rosalina * Meowser New Cups Super Bell Cup # Super Bell Speedway # Clear Pipe Cruise # Mount Must Dash # The Great Tower of Bowser Land Blue Shell Cup # N64 Moo Moo Farm # GCN Baby Park # SNES Mario Circuit 2 # Wii U Hyrule Circuit New Vehicle Parts * Cat Cruiser(Kart) * Highway Showdown(Kart) * Clawer(Wheel) DLC Bundle Price: $14.99 Release Date: October 15, 2017 Bundle of all DLC Packs Also Comes with: * Colored Koopa shells * Colored Shy Guys * Colored Yoshis * Colored Toads * Character Costumes (Fire, Ice, Acorn, etc...) 25th Anniversary Price: $5.20 Release Date: (JP)August 27, 2017; (US)September 1, 2017; (EU) January 21, 2018 New Characters * Gold Mario * Silver Luigi * Gold Shy Guy * Gold Shell Koopa * Spiny Shelled Koopa * Retro Mario * Retro Luigi * Retro Peach * Retro Yoshi * Retro Bowser * Donkey Kong Jr. * Retro Koopa * Retro Toad New Cups 25 Cup # Mario Circuit # Coin Cruise # Super Circuit # Ultimate Rainbow Road Mashup Greatest Hits of Mario Kart # 3DS Music Park # DS Waluigi Pinball # Wii U Mount Wario # SNES Rainbow Road Console Cup *Wii U *Wii *3DS *4DS New Vehicle Parts * Gold Pipe Frame(Kart) * Gold Retro Standard(Kart) * Coin(Wheel) Automatic unlock for Gold Kart, Gold Bike, Gold ATV, Gold Tires, and Gold Glider also included New Items * Gold Shell- similar to a red shell, but gives you coins as it travels. * Special 25- surrounds the player with the same 9 items as the Super 9, but with an extra 16 gold shells. Mario Kart Training Release Date: January 21, 2017 Price: FREE New Cups Training Cup *Wii Fit *Training Course *Train City *Training Arena Mario Kart Training # Beginning Boost # How to Dodge Everything # Tricks # The Blue Shell New Karts * Training Kart Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Games Category:Wii games